


Quackity Focused Oneshots

by kxlozahhsamaa



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Alexis | Quackity, Abandonment, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Finally, Gen, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Other, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sick Character, Sickfic, i am so sorry for the fourth chapter, ill add more tags once i finish, quackity gets some hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxlozahhsamaa/pseuds/kxlozahhsamaa
Summary: just some one shot mainly focused on big qrequest anything B U T smut!if any cc's are uncomfortable with the content i post, i will quickly take it down!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, wait quackity/celestia ludenberg is a tag??????
Comments: 53
Kudos: 197





	1. request here!

hello!

as the title says, i will be doing quackity based oneshots!

warning, as i am still getting into writing, the final product probably wont be as good as you expect! i am doing this because i am trying to get better at my writing, so instead of dragging me for it, please give me gentle constructive criticism that will help me improve!

what i will do:

  * anything platonic, or romantic 
  * age regression (i've been getting into that recently so woo hoo: this isn't sexually this is a coping mechanism)
  * Fluff
  * Angst



i'll add more once my brain can correctly work lmao

what i will NOT do:

  * anything with smut. it makes me uncomfortable, especially with real people
  * absolutely NO ships with philza i CANT stress this enough
  * no adult/minor ships AT ALL



once again, ill add more once my brain can correctly function

if i take too long/don't do your request, please don't get upset!

with that being out of the way, ask away!

_**Works finished:** _

\- quackity sick and karl and sapnap take care of him

\- little! quackity and cg!karl and sapnap

\- ⚠️tw!!⚠️ sam forgets about quackity

\- karl and sapnap comforting quackity after sam abandons him (part 2 of the abandoned!quackity oneshot)

_**Works in progress:** _

\- philza helps quackity with his wings

\- techno and quackity vibing as friends

\- irl quackity overworking himself

\- technoblade helping quackity with his wings and their friendship growing

\- karl and sapnap help quackity from schlatt

\- quackity has a panic attack 

\- quackity dealing with tommy's death

\- everyone finding out quackity killed schlatt

\- omori!quackity au (not a request, just some random thought i came up with)

_**I'd like to keep in mind these may not be posted in order!** _


	2. achoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:
> 
> "Quackity sick while karl and sapnap take care of him"
> 
> karl and sapnap taking care of a stubborn quackity

another cough.

"quackity i swear to whatever spirit up there if you don't take this robitussin i will shove it in your mouth myself."  
sapnap was exhausted. karl was currently trying to fix some soup for quackity, and all he was asked to do was to give him some medicine.

turns out, quackity is the equivalent to a child when taking robitussin. sadly, there wasn't any other medicine that quackity could take. 

all sapnap got in response to his threat was a sniffle from quackity. 

sapnap groaned.

"karrl! hurry up and fix quackity his soup so you can help me! he won't take the medicine!" sapnap screamed. karl only turned to face sapnap and smiled. 

"you got this babe!"

sapnap had this look on his face that showed he was clearly annoyed with quackity's behavior. quackity started to laugh a bit, before his laughing started to turn into a fit of coughing. sapnap turned back to quackity, concern shown on his face. 

"open your mouth quackity. for god's sake, please just take this one cup, that's all i'm asking." sapnap was practically begging quackity to take the medicine. quackity was just about to tell him no (well, in a less polite manner), but once his mouth had open, the substance was quickly shoved in his mouth. he gagged, the rancid taste filling his mouth. quackity swallowed and stuck his tongue out. 

"that shit was fucking disgusting" quackity began to sniffle a bit, so sapnap grabbed a tissue box and gave it to quackity. 

"you should stop getting sick so much-"

a sneeze from quackity. sapnap jumped, as he didn't expect quackity to sneeze.

"you alright?" 

he received a nod from quackity as well as a smile.

just after that, a sweet smell entered the room both sapnap and quackity were in. karl came in the room with a fresh bowl of hot mushroom soup. 

"be careful, it's ho-" karl was cut off by quackity grabbing the spoonful of soup and putting it in his mouth. he wasn't really affected by the heat of the recently cooked food. 

"quackity, oh my fucking god, that soup is steaming are you fucking alright?" sapnap looked concerned. he cringed at the nonexistent feeling of a burnt tongue in his mouth, and stuck his tongue.

quackity was unfazed by the hot food, but he didn't want his fiances to worry about him any more than they already did. "hey, hey, it's alright, i'm alright!" quackity was waving his hands to dismiss the worry that the both of them had. they still looked unsettled but they gave him a caring smile.

"okay quackity, if you are sure your tongue is alright." karl stood up to get something for quackity to drink. probably water.

. . . . 

karl and sapnap were asleep on the couch. quackity could hear sapnap's loud snoring over the audio, karl probably laying with him. quackity was getting tired, he wasn't going to lie. he took this time to think about all the absolute bullshit that he went through to get to where he was today, in the warm, caring hands of his fiances. he loved them, and he knew that they loved him in return. quackity fell asleep to the warm memories that he, karl, and sapnap had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to request something, please go to the first chapter!


	3. we'll take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quackity was stressed, he wasn't going to lie, but he didn't think regressing right now was a good idea. but the thought of his stuffies and taking a small nap wasn't going to hurt.
> 
> he was regressing already, wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> Could you maybe do Quackity regressing because he was getting to stressed and Karl & Sapnap taking care of him until his mind ages up again? 
> 
> i need to practice age regression, so i'll try my best not to mess it up! please feel free to kindly correct me if i got something wrong, since this is my first time doing agere!

quackity was tired, but this would not stop the winged man from getting his work done. thanks to trauma from schlatt, quackity had to either get his work done, or the unspeakable was going to happen. he shuddered at the thought. he reminded himself that, hey, schlatt's gone now, you have two loving people at home waiting for you. it had no effect.

a few minutes in, quackity's eyes began to flutter shut. he struggled to fight sleep. it was the dead of night, and he'd usually get back home by now, but he had little work to do. however, he was quickly getting more and more tired, and he wanted to go home.

the thought of quackity going home and regressing was so tempting by the time he got to his second to last paper. quackity was stressed, he wasn't going to lie, but the thought of regressing wasn't a good idea while he was working. then again, ~~the thought of taking a small nap and sleeping with his stuffies didn't seem like a bad idea.~~

...he regressed already didn't he?

quackity was frantic as he scattered to get his work done. ~~it was just a small amount of papers, what was one sippy cup going to cost him-~~

shit. he started to pack his stuff up, albeit messily, and ran home. his headspace was still stable, he could make it to his house in time before he fully regressed. ~~he wanted his little stuffed duckling, he wanted his papa and daddy, he wanted to color in his coloring book-~~

quackity was quickly regressing. he left his suitcase in his office, there was no time to get his stuff all packed anyways. ~~quackity wanted to go home to his fiances. quackity wanted to watch peter pan in his favorite pastel yellow and blue pajamas, papa and dada on the side of him.~~

anyways, quackity was rapidly dropping. it was the dead at night, his fiances far away, his home far away, he would never make it there. he didn’t wanna go to work. he just wanna go home.

* * *

karl and sapnap were waiting on quackity to get home, since it was a little movie night. they didn’t expect quackity to be this long at work.

“sapnap, check on quackity, see if you can find out his location.” karl told sapnap. he was getting kind of concerned.

sapnap, without hesitation, pulled out his phone and texted quackity. he hopes he can respond.

* * *

quackity was crying in the middle of his office. if he wasn’t regressed then, he regressed now. he felt a little buzz in his pocket. his phone! he didn’t think about using that when he was in a rush to get home. he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and answered the facetime call. sapnap was on the other side of the screen, concern written all over his face. when quackity answered the video call, he noticed he was crying.

“big q?” sapnap whispered. he was scared, was quackity in danger? was he alone? why was quackity in tears?

“papa! papa please come picks me up!” quackity was speaking in a childish dialect, hinting that he had regressed.

sapnap quickly stood up, still on the phone call. quackity had regressed, alone, at work. karl was confused at why sapnap stood up.

“what’s wrong? did something happen to quackity?” karl was scared, but he needed to know so he could try his best to help.

“yeah, he had regressed at work,” sapnap said, getting his jacket on, STILL on the video call.

“quackity, dear, what age are you in right now?” sapnap was being gentle with his words while rushing to get quackity. quackity looked as if he was thinking, then put up five fingers.

“are yous on you way papa?” quackity asked. he could be seen looking around his area on the video camera.

“yes, little q, i’m on my way to come and get you. are you downstairs?” sapnap asked, he was speed running his way to quackity's job, when he suddenly heard a noise from the other side of the screen. quackity was already out the door, and he tripped on some flowers. he began to cry a bit. sapnap's speed increased.

“little q, are you okay?” sapnap was almost out of breath, but he decided to ask quackity if he was alright.

“i-hic-i was running out to see you and i fells on-on the pretty flowers!” quackity was sobbing and cradling his knee. a flower field was in sight in the screen. he saw quackity’s building, and there he seen quackity hugging his legs, swaying from forward to backward. he hung up on the call, yet quackity didn’t notice. 

“little q!” sapnap screamed loud enough for quackity to look that direction. sapnap was running in quackity’s direction. quackity perked up, his crying immediately stopping, the widest smile on his face. quackity temporarily forgot about his little knee injury and ran to sapnap. 

“papa! papa came for mes!” quackity hugged sapnap, sapnap returning the hug.

“c’mon little duckling, let’s go home.” sapnap walked with quackity back to their home, to karl, to safety.

* * *

karl heard the door open. he had everything ready for quackity and the movie night. sapnap had texted karl, telling him that quackity was safe with him, and that they were on their way. karl put on a disney movie, and turned the lights off, the night lights lighting up the rest of the room.

quackity was the first to run in the home. “dada! dada, papa brought me backs!” quackity was extremely hyper. 

“hey there little q, c’mon, let’s get changed into something more comfortable! don’t want to stay in that suit, do you?” karl said, gently taking quackity to get washed up and into his favorite pajamas. he wasn’t as rowdy as when he was younger, so there wasn’t much effort in cleaning the boy. quackity was more exited to get in his pajamas and watch peter pan. when he entered the living room, he noticed that peter pan was on, a bowl of ice cream on the floor, sapnap, snoring on the couch, karl watching the movie. he speedwalked towards karl, grabbing the ice cream bowl while walking, and jumping on the couch in between karl and sapnap, bouncing up and down. karl cuddled quackity, quackity melting in the cuddle.

* * *

by the time the movie was over, quackity and karl were asleep on the couch, and the ice cream bowl was emptied. quackity was asleep in karl’s lap, karl’s head rested on the pillow. sapnap was still snoring, but this time he was asleep closer to karl. the tv automatically played in the background while the sound of soft snoring filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is allowed, just be gentle, lolz


	4. ⚠️tw!!⚠️ please don't leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> can i request a sam and quackity angst?  
> sam spending more time with tommy and start slowly forgotten about quackity
> 
> (basically, sam pulled a philza on quackity lmao)
> 
> it took,, a whole month,, im sorry  
> but here you go! sorry if it doesn't satisfy you!
> 
> ⚠️⚠️𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗚𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚!! 𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗚𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚! 𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗚𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚!  
> 𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗮𝗯*𝘀𝗲, 𝗻𝗲𝗴𝗹𝗲𝗰𝘁, 𝗿*𝗽𝗲, 𝘀𝘂𝗯𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗯*𝘀𝗲, 𝗽𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗰 𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗮𝗰𝗸𝘀, 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁! 𝗶𝗳 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘂𝗻𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲, 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗰𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝗼𝗳𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗰! 𝗶𝗳 𝗶 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗽𝗼𝘁𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗮𝗹 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀, 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄!!!⚠️⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗚𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚!! 𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗚𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚! 𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗚𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚!  
> 𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗮𝗯*𝘀𝗲, 𝗻𝗲𝗴𝗹𝗲𝗰𝘁, 𝗿*𝗽𝗲, 𝘀𝘂𝗯𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗯*𝘀𝗲, 𝗽𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗰 𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗮𝗰𝗸𝘀, 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁! 𝗶𝗳 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘂𝗻𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲, 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗰𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝗼𝗳𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗰! 𝗶𝗳 𝗶 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗽𝗼𝘁𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗮𝗹 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀, 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄!!!⚠️⚠️

⚠️⚠️𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗚𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚!! 𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗚𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚! 𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗚𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚!  
𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗮𝗯*𝘀𝗲, 𝗻𝗲𝗴𝗹𝗲𝗰𝘁, 𝗿*𝗽𝗲, 𝘀𝘂𝗯𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗯*𝘀𝗲, 𝗽𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗰 𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗮𝗰𝗸𝘀, 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁! 𝗶𝗳 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘂𝗻𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲, 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗰𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝗼𝗳𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗰! 𝗶𝗳 𝗶 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗽𝗼𝘁𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗮𝗹 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀, 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄!!!⚠️⚠️

quackity didn’t like being alone. he absolutely hated it. he wanted to be with somebody, because of a simple, yet monstrous fear.

he was afraid of being forgotten. 

true, he did some things that would probably be the most unforgettable actions, but he did those things under the influence of this fear or another person.

quackity was a guy known for being one of the most energetic people on the smp. he himself could tell you that. so how was anybody supposed to know he disliked being alone? why didn’t he tell anybody? 

well, he told awesamdude, and awesamdude spent his time with quackity, like an actual father.

that was until tommy came into the mix. 

quackity didn’t dislike tommy, he was quite fond of the child, actually. he couldn’t bring himself to hate the boy if he tried, but he wasn’t too intimate with him either. they would be acquaintances, quackity believed. even after what happened after his appearance, quackity still wouldn’t mind tommy’s existence. 

when tommy ran to sam for comfort, sam gave tommy that comfort. while at the time, he still comforted quackity when he needed it, he began to give more of that comfort to tommy, until tommy was the person of sam’s focus, and quackity was just there. quackity only realized this when he sought out sam for help.

quackity was having a bad dream. he was back in the white house, with schlatt right beside him. only when he had a knife thrown at him, he realized that schlatt was near. schlatt began to walk towards quackity, quackity backing up from him, until he backed into a wall. schlatt was getting closer, disgusting intent dripping from him. quackity was petrified, he was too terrified to run. he looked around the room, but the room didn’t have an exit to run to. the doors were gone. it was just him and schlatt. schlatt was in front of quackity, grabbing quackity’s arms so that quackity couldn’t fight back. schlatt leaned in for a kiss. quackity was sobbing. schlatt’s face was so close to quackity’s, and quackity began to feel more uncomfortable. he managed to muster up the courage to scream, loud enough for anybody, if there was anybody to scream to, to save him. 

that scream was what woke him. he was sweating, out of breath, tears falling from his face. he rapidly looked around him, noticing he wasn’t in the white house anymore. he began to calm down a bit, looking around for someone, at least someone, to keep him company. 

awesamdude. where was awesamdude? 

quackity was frantically searching for the creeper hybrid, since he was usually the one who calmed quackity at times like this, but no matter how thorough he was, quackity couldn’t find sam anywhere. new tears began to fall down quackity’s face, anxiety panging through his heart so strongly, it felt as if it would burst inside of his chest. oh, how he hated this feeling. just as quackity was about to scream for sam, albeit his voice being hoarse from all the screams and sobs from earlier, until he heard a noise.

whispers. silent whispers. a tiny chuckle, followed by a sob. a hiccup.

quackity thought it was just some stupid mind games, but then he heard something that sounded so  _ goddamn familiar _ .

“i’m glad you see me as a father figure, tommy.”

in an instant, quackity tiptoed towards the voice, but when he managed to get a little bit closer to the audio, he immediately regretted it.

quackity noticed tommy huddled up in a ball, sam comforting him. quackity wanted to scream, because he knew damn well sam would have at least checked up on him after all of the screaming he had done, and probably heard some footsteps, but sam was just there, focusing all of his attention on tommy. quackity felt a tear slide down his face and looked away. his problems weren’t much compared to tommy’s, so quackity let sam be tommy’s personal parent and left them alone. quackity rubbed his eyes and turned to go back to his bed to sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


quackity had awoken due to the bright sun in his eyesight. he blinked and looked around, trying to gather his thoughts and his other shit together. he remembers last night, when tommy and sam were talking. since quackity felt more calmer than yesterday, he might try and talk to sam while he was unoccupied. completely dressed and freshened up, quackity sought out to find sam. and if sam was busy, he might vent to tommy, if the blond boy was okay with it. he walked up to their regular sleeping areas, taking in the nice weather as he walked. he went to find sam and tommy...

only to find out both sam and tommy were gone.

oh great, they were gone again, without him? this was fine, quackity reassured himself. they just probably fell asleep where they were last night, no biggie. quackity went to the place he found them at last night, but they were nowhere to be found, once again.

where were they?

they weren’t leaving quackity alone again, were they? quackity began to hyperventilate. he couldn’t  _ stand _ to be alone, no matter what time of day it was, as it just brought back memories quackity no longer wanted to remember. once again, tears fell down quackity’s face. why was he crying? they probably left him, just like everyone else did. no, he said to himself. don’t think like that, sam and tommy just went out to search for food, just like when sam and quackity did. if they were leaving to go get food, why didn’t they wake quackity up before? did they get kidnapped? killed? quackity’s hyperventilation began to worsen, beads of sweat dropping around his face as he looked around for the two. nothing. he found nothing. quackity let his anxiety and fear cloud his actions as he dropped to the ground, sobs and cries erupting from his mouth. he was alone. they left him alone. everyone left him alone.

he was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to leave a request, please leave it in the first chapter!


	5. come let us adore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl and sapnap find quackity laying on the grass, and they comfort him.
> 
> part two of please don't leave me alone!
> 
> !!TW!! mentions of neglect and panic attacks!!! please proceed reading with caution!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> Can we get another chapter to this story, but instead it's like, Karl and Sapnap finding Quackity and taking him in?

karl and sapnap were just taking a small walk through the forest. it was a nice night. the moon was out, the stars occasionally shining. sometimes, karl or sapnap would point out some constellations in their view. karl had began to point out another constellation until sapnap tugged at him. a look of extreme concern and worry were on his face. karl turned to see what was the cause of sapnap's worry, and when he did, he almost puked.

quackity was laying on the grass. he looked as pale as the moon they were just staring at. his eyes puffy, like he cried his own heart out.

he looked like he had died.

karl quickly ran to the winged hybrid, sapnap following. karl softly put his fingers to quackity's neck, and to both of their relief, there was a pulse. surely, since he was alive, sam or tommy would have brought him inside right. so why was quackity out here?

"karl, he's okay, i think we should leave him alone." sapnap spoke with a shudder to his voice, as if he saw something that would unsettle him. well, it really was, but karl disagreed. he gently tapped quackity, trying to awaken him. quackity responded with a groan, it was barely audible. his voice was hoarse as hell. it sounded like the boy could barely talk. 

"q-quackity? i-it's karl, and sapnap, can you please wake up?" karl tried to wake him up. if he and sapnap had to leave him alone, they'd at _least_ leave him in a place more comfortable, not just out in the open on the grass. it really felt rude for karl to say mentally, but quackity looked pathetic in this state. quackity still didn't stir awake. once again, a little harder, but not roughly, he tapped quackity again. this time, quackity opened his eyes. his eyes were glassy, as if he was crying. quackity tried to speak, but all that came out were whispers. 

" _k-karl? sapnap?_ " quackity coughed and grimaced. it was clear that it had hurt to even speak. words were not enough to show how relieved karl was to see quackity alive, and talking, even though it was barely audible.

"h-hey quackity! are you alright! we thought you were dead, just laying out in the grass like this! didn't awesamdude or tommy at least wake you up or try to see if you were alright?" the moment karl had brought up awesamdude and tommy, quackity's eyes got glassier as he quickly sat up and frantically looked around. quackity's shoulders slumped. they really did forget about him. quackity tried to speak again, but he lost the ability to speak once he coughed. it hurt to speak. it hurt to breathe. there was no way for quackity to tell them to take him with them, or at least stay with him, so all he did was raise his arms towards karl and sapnap. hopefully they understood it meant for them to take him with them. karl lifted quackity up, and quackity tried to walk. he could, surprisingly. 

"quackity? if you are alright, we're going to go, okay?" sapnap smiled at quackity, but quackity took this negatively. not again, he wasn't about to be left alone again. quackity shook his head frantically, trying to ignore the pulsating headache and dizziness that followed with it. he took a step towards karl and sapnap, hand reaching out towards them, but the dizziness and overall pain got to him, and he fainted right in front of them.

* * *

when quackity awoke, the smell of jasmine instantly hit his nose. it felt nice. he didn't even notice he was in a bed until karl walked in the room. quackity was surprised and confused on why karl was there, until the memories of last night hit him like a train. 

oh god. he was is such a horrible state then. not to mention, he straight up passed out on them. awkwardly, quackity smiled and waved at karl, karl smiling at him. 

"good morning quackity! did you have a nice rest?" quackity was about to open his mouth, but it was instantly covered with karl's hand. "shh, don't talk, your throat is still not fully healed!" karl warned quackity. instead, karl gave quackity a book and a quill. "use that to communicate with instead! that way your voice can heal quicker!"

quackity smiled at karl. he enjoyed how nice he was being treated. he felt more safer here. he snuggled in the covers and melted in the scent of jasmine in the air. ~~quackity wondered how long this will last until they get tired of him and leave him too, like everyone else.~~ quackity took a deep breath. he heard his door open. he turned to see sapnap holding a bowl, with orange juice right next to it. quackity stood up, as sapnap put it on his lap. quackity took the quill and wrote in the notebook karl gave him.

> _hey. thanks for not leaving me :]_
> 
> _can you promise me one thing?_

sapnap looked at the writing and nodded his head. "hit me with your best shot!" quackity exhaled, shuddering.

> _are you and karl going to leave me like everyone else in my life did? are you both going to stay with me?_

sapnap read the note once again and looked at quackity, with gentle intent. quackity had braced for the words to come out, that he was just here that they were concerned. that once he got better, he would be sent out of there, on his own again-

"we'll stay with you as long as you stay with us, quackity."

happy tears had begun to flow out of quackity's eyes. carefully, sapnap put aside the soup and the orange juice and hugged quackity tightly, quackity returning the hug. karl went in to see what was taking so long, but when his eyes laid on sapnap and quackity hugging, he couldn't help but to hug them as well. quackity was full on sobbing, but they weren't like the tears he shed with schlatt or sam. this time happy ones. ones that will heal the holes in quackity's heart, with the help of sapnap and karl.

**Author's Note:**

> my head hurts


End file.
